


playlist

by wastedmoondust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedmoondust/pseuds/wastedmoondust
Summary: bokuto made a playlist
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	playlist

the night was cold, despite the weather forecast stating otherwise. akaashi was beginning to regret his decision to not bring along his jacket.

“are you cold?”

bokuto was walking beside him, going home after eating out after he had practice with the jackals.

“no, i’m fine.” akaashi replied, despite having his hands at his elbows.

bokuto frowned and took his team jacket off. he held i out to akaashi.

“koutarou, you don’t have to-”

“no, keiji. i want to. what kind of boyfriend would i be if i didn’t?”

akaashi’s breath hitched for a second at the ‘b’ word. they had only been dating for a month and everything still felt new to him.

he looked at bokuto, who raised his eyebrows and shoved the jacket in his hand to akaashi.

“but won’t you be cold?”

“nah, my muscles are thick enough to keep me warm.”

“kou, i don’t think that’s how it works-”

“just take the jacket.”

sighing, he takes the jacket and puts it on. the sleeves were slightly longer than his arms and it was overall slightly oversized for him. bokuto seemed to enjoy the look, smiling lovingly at the sight.

bokuto took akaashi’s hand and walked him to his apartment.

at akaashi’s door, they shared kiss goodbye, hands ligering as they finally let go of each other.

upon closing the door, he thought about the last thirty minutes they spent together. he grinned so much that his cheeks started to hurt.

letting out a deep breath, he finally walked into his apartment to get ready to turn in for the night.

however, walking past his mirror made him stop in his tracks to look at himself.

he had forgotton to return bokuto’s jacket.

his first instinct was to reach for his phone to shoot him a message, but it seemed that bokuto already did it first.

**[11.45PM] koutarou 🦉:** you don’t have to return the jacket!!!! it looks better on you anyway. have a good night, love <3

smiling at the message, he places his phone down and looks back at the mirror.

unexpectedly, his first instinct was to bask in the fact that he thought he looked good in his jacket, despite it being slightly oversized.

he put his hands in the pockets of the jacket, posing in front of the mirror as if it was a camera. he liked the look.

again, he stopped suddenly. but this time, it was because of the object he felt in the left pocket. he brought his hand out, the object with it.

it was a neatly folded piece of paper.

when he unfolded it, it revealed a QR code. above it, it said “scan me!”

“huh. strange.” he said to himself.

picking up his phone, he scanned the code, only for it to redirect him to his spotify app. confused, he stared at his screen.

it was a playlist. and it’s title was “for keiji <3”.

it’s description, “this playlist is just as much much of a mess as i am because i am so in love with you.”

god damnit why is this man so damn sweet?

akaashi’s next hour was spent listening to to every song until the end. he called bokuto after.

“hello? keiji it’s past one-”

“i know but what the fuck, koutarou why are you so fucking sweet?”

bokuto chuckles. “so i’m guessing you liked the playlist?”

“i love it. fuck, i love YOU.” akaashi sniffed, he was close to tears.

“aw baby, don’t cry. i love you too.”

“how am i not supposed to cry when you make my heart go crazy? i really want to hug you now.” he wiped the few tears that managed to escape.

“then go to bed, love. i’ll see you tomorrow and then you’ll be able to hug me.”

calming himself down, he sighed. “okay then, goodnight kou.”

“goodnight, keiji.”


End file.
